life of a popstar
by lifebelgium
Summary: Austin Moon is 24 years old and a internationel superstar. Austin was just returned from a world tour that lasted 1 year and 7 months. Ally Dawson is also 24 years old and the owner of Sonic Boom. Dez and Trez are married for 1 years and Trew is pregnant . When Austin return will ther be a any romance between him and Ally or will it be a lie . You have to read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Austin POV**_

_**Well it's been 1 year and 7 months since i was in Miami. I'm ending my tour here. Austin was all in toughts till Jimmy ask him something,but not responding. I can not wait to see Dez,Trez and most of all Ally. I missed her so.I can wait to embrace her and kissing her, i hope she doesn't have any boyfriend or i will be crashed.**_

_**Jimmy; Austin you know you have 3 years off to write a new album**_

_**Austin; i know and i hope Ally can help me**_

_**Jimmy; about Ally Austin do you think she love you or something like that**_

_**Austin; well i don't know that but i hope so**_

_**Jimmy; than i think you have to go for her, but first and end yout tour**_

_**Austin; Jimmy you know me better than anyone else beside Ally of cours**_

_**Jimmy; well i'm gonna talk to later to discuss the end of your tour**_

_**Ally POV**_

_**I can't wait to see Austin he's coming back. He was my best friend. Well since Austin was gone my dad gave me the store so now i'm the owner of Sonic Boom. And i have a boyfriend call Dallas, he's best thing that happend to me. He propose to me yesterday and i can't wait to till Trezz,Dez and Austin i hope they happy for me. With that Trez and Dez walk in.**_

_**Dez;whatsapp Ally**_

_**Trez; heej Alls**_

_**Ally; heej gays, Trez i need to talk to you**_

_**Trez; actually i need to talk to you too**_

_**Ally; you go first**_

_**Trez; a week a go i was really feeling sick and i was trowing up al the time, so yesterday i take a pregancy test and i'm pregant **_

_**With that Ally and Trezz jump around like little kids**_

_**Trez; so your turn**_

_**Ally; so you know that i was on date with Dallas in a really fancy restaurant he take me to the hightes piont of the restaurant ad propose to me **_

_**Ally take the ring and show it to Trezz and Dez how joined the conversation**_

_**They all jump around till someone walk in the store**_

_**I completely forgotten that Austin is back in Miami**_

_**Sorry for the cilfhanger i hope your gays like the story**_

_**Please review**_

_**p.s trez and dezz pov will come in the next chapter **_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry gays I'm writing this on my blackberry so sorry if i make any mistake. And thanx for the reviews  
And I don't own Austin&Ally  
Austin POV  
Everybody look shocked to see,I just smirks at them. I think that I came in on the wrong time. But even I came in on the wrong, it thought I was their best friend  
But then someone came up to me and give me a big tight hug,Ally she looked so happy, she camel stripes on her hair. Her big browns eyes look deep in my eye

Ally: Austin I'm so happy to see you again  
Austin: Same here Alls, I missed you so much  
Dez: Heej Austin with that and the famous handshake  
Trez: Austin I misses you so and gave me a hug  
Austin: Dez&Trez I missed you gays. You gays are married  
Trez: Yes we are almost 2 year now  
Dez: Yes and she have greet big news  
Trez: Well I'm pregnant. Omg Trez really that is amazing Austin said I give Trez a hug and Dez the handshake.  
Ally: You know Dallas? Well I think so Austin shake his head. Well yesterday he proposed to me on the top of a restaurant  
When Austin here the proposed his face gone al white, you can see the anger in his eyes. He just gave Ally a fake smile and hug

Dez POV  
Wauw I just see a anger in Austin eyes. When Austin was on tour he told he that he liked Ally. But I never heard Trez talked about Ally liked Austin. I'm happy for Ally and Dallas that there proposed. Dallas is a great gay he was liked a second Austin to me. But I think that Austin and Ally are a great couple!

Trez POV  
I did't know why Ally looked so shocked when she see Austin well we all did when we see Austin. I think that Ally liked Austin in that way. But I don't know if she liked him more. When I see Ally&Dallas together there like Princess and Prince. She is happier than ever. Well I think I don't what to think right now. We will see what will happen

Austin,Ally,Trez and Dez their we're all talking about the past before Austin leave the tour for 1 year and 7months. When someone walked in the store with a big smirk on his face

I hope you gays liked this chapter, I will try to updated tomorrow but yesterday was the first day of school start here in Belgium so sorry if I write something wrong. Please review and comment on this story  
Love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin pov

When Austin saw Dallas he was not really himself. He thought when he would come back,Ally would single but instead she is engaged to Dallas. What can he do to win Ally for him self. For that he knew Ally went to dallas and gave him a big kiss with a lot of passion. He saw that Ally was really happy. He had a good question in his head. Was it a good idea to go on tour for such a long time?

Dallas: Austin what a long time  
Austin: Well yeah I was on tour  
Dallas: yeah I heard that! Was it good  
Austin: Yeah it was good. The fans were amazing. And Congratulations with the engaged  
Dallas: Well thank you. Well Ally is a special girl  
With al that Ally was blushing like red tomato  
Ally: ooh thank you baby  
Dallas: everything for my girl  
Austin: we'll euhm I have to go now I have a meeting with Jimmy, will see you gays later  
Dez: yeah we have a lot to catch up  
Trez: bye Austin  
Ally: bye see you tomorrow?  
Austin: I think so

Ally pov  
I don't know what is happening with Austin! When he saw Dallas I could see a anger in his eyes. I have to talk to me. Dallas was talking to Dez and Trez was walking right up to me and ask me a question about liking Austin

Trez: Ally I have a question for me? Don't go mad at me  
Ally: No, I would go mad  
Trez: Do you like Austin in that way?  
Ally: no I don't think so. Why  
Trez: well euhm, do you remember when you told me about like Austin right he was going on tour?

Flashback with Ally&Trez  
Ally:Trez I have something to tell you  
Trez: yeah go ahead  
Ally: yesterday when I was with Austin. He was telling me that he was going on tour. He touch me and I could feel a spark. But I just ignore it. But now I know that I liked Austin more than a friend.  
Trez: I knew it!  
Ally: What?!  
Trez: I knew that you liked Austin  
End flashback with Ally&Trez

Ally: yeah I remember, but I don't like him more than a friend! End I don't think that he liked me back in that way back

Well I hope you gays like this chapter  
In the other chapters will be  
*a vacation trip with: Austin,Kira&Ally,Dallas&Tred,Dez  
*love confession  
And a lot more just keep reading and find out  
And thnx for the reviews  
Love you all  
I don't own Austin&Ally 


	4. Chapter 4

Heej gays i got a on my last chapter a review of TouRists (Guest)and in that review she of he sent me this"TouRists:Why s Trish's named Trezz? And "Gays" instead of "Guys"? Just asking?"  
I wanna thnx her for this reviews because I write Trish's names wrong and gays. So yeah!

Austin pov  
I just waked up at 7:30 am. I never wake up that early. But I just can't keep thinking about Ally and getting married. I just get up. Walk strait to the shower warm it up and take a long warm shower I think I needed that for a long while now. Ally was THE girl I tough I was gonna married some day, but I was so stupid to go on tour for such a long time. But I asked her to go with me but she just say "no". For that time I only think about my self and not about any one else! You know it's my future! Ally planned al her future. With Dallas! When I was thinking about that I just walk in to my walk in closet got red t-shirt, a light blue pants and my red high tops."Beep beep" text message from "Jimmy"  
Jimmy;  
Austin I need you here in a half and hour  
Austin;  
Alright I will be there  
Jimmy;  
I need you to meet someone  
Austin;  
Oke

Trish pov  
Sleeping next to Dez Is one thing I never tough about it, but it just happen. Dez and I we're dating 5 years. Austin was stil here when Dez and I got married. Ally was my maid of honer and Austin was Dez maid of honer. It was the fairy tale married that I wanted as a kid! And know I'm pregnant. We're leave in manson with 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Dez is the best filmmaker in Miami. Dez was sleeping so beautiful when Trish get out of the bed. Cooking is my best kills in this house. I thoughts I could making some breakfast for Dez  
Austin Pov  
Miami is the best place to end my tour that was in 3 days! I need to tell Jimmy what happened to Ally. My house and Jimmy office was like 20 minutes driving. When I got there I got a text message from Ally

Ally;  
Heej Austin I wanted to ask you if you were free for next week?  
Austin;  
Yeah I thinks so. For what?  
Ally;  
You know that it is Dez birthday I wanna go on vacation for his 24th birthday party  
Austin;  
Yeah I'm in. I'm at Jimmy's right now when I'm done I will meet you later  
Ally;  
Yeah

Austin jimmy said. How are you doing? I'm good. And who is this Austin looking to a girl. Well this is my daughter I though you could meet here and show her around Miami a bit. See was leaving with her mother in NYC.

Well heej my name is Austin Moon and shaking the girl hand  
My name is Kira Star. Nice to meet you Austin. You know I'm a big fan of yours. Thank you for that. Are coming to my concert in 3 days? Didn't my dad told you that I'm opening your concert? No he didn't told me that. But it's okay. I didn't know that you can sing.

You know what Austin said. I have to meet a friend. Would you like to come with me? Euhm... Oke Kira Said

Ally pov  
I text Austin about Dez birthday vacation party. You know it's Dez 24th birthday he deserved something special. I need to think about my wedding. Trish's wedding was amazing. I think I need her help with my wedding. With all of that Trish walk in hand in hand with Dez. Dallas also walked in. Austin and a girl walked in store laughing about something Austin said.

Dallas looked up to Kira and rent over and give a big huge  
Kira was my ex girlfriend back over in NYC Dallas said and Dallas was my ex boyfriend back over in NYC  
Everybody faces was all gone pale

So this was it for the chapter 4  
I hope you guys liked it. I wil try to updated. I have a lott of home work. Love you all !


	5. not a chapter

Heej guys,

This is not a chapter!

I just wanna say about Trish that i change in to Trez sorry for the mix up. From now on i will keep it ''Trish''

I will try to update tomorow


End file.
